


Pa ti -

by orphan_account



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: F/M, Loss, Loss of Faith, Love, Marriage, Poetry, True Love, Waiting
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy čaka, da se Heathcliff vrne.





	Pa ti -

Popisala sem steno  
Poslikala sem si telo  
Postrigla sem si lase  
Tebe od nikoder

Vsak dan prihaja  
in me roti  
naj mu bom žena  
Tebe od nikoder

Pogledala sem skozi okno  
Visoki oblaki so sivi  
Uhojene poti so sive  
Tebe od nikoder

Izprašala sem si srce  
Izjokala sem si oči  
Ne ženska, duh sem  
Tebe od nikoder

Popisala sem steno  
Izpraskala sem si oči  
Po sivi poti pod sivim nebom bom šla  
Da mu bom žena


End file.
